


Teal, White, and Sparkles

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is Natsu's new best friend, Aone is a softy, Natsu is good at volleyball, Sassy Natsu, The Next Generation, there is one curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: The last thing Date Tech would ever expect, was a six year old ball of sunshine and rainbows with an arm like a sledgehammer.OR:Natsu is beloved by Karasuno. For more than just her hair clips.EXCERPT:“Aone-senpai?” She ran over with her personal volleyball. It was dark teal and white with sparkles on it.He looked up from his bag.“Do you want to practice with my volleyball today? It matches your school colors!” She held it out to him and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and bit her lower lip.





	Teal, White, and Sparkles

* * *

 

Hinata’s little sister was beloved at the Karasuno gym.

Natsu was as bright as her older brother, and not even Tsukishima could find her annoying.  
She was just too cute.

She was also a great source of comfort to the team.

The first time she came, Asahi started to have a panic attack. She had noticed, grabbed a volleyball and ran over to him.

“Asahi? Can we play catch?” She held out the ball.

“I-we-but-I’m not feeling too good.” Asahi shook his head.

“Oh. Then you should sit down!” She pulled him over to her backpack and sat him down. “You should color! I always color when I don’t feel good. I have puppies, and kittens, and sea animals.” She pulled out her crayons and sat down next to him when she noticed his hair falling into his face. “Is your hair distracting?” She reached into the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a plastic baggie of hair clips with stars on them. “Let me!” She started to clip his hair back and soon, Asahi’s hair was decked out in the little plastic clips.

After that, Natsu became a regular figure at the gym over the weekend.

So it was no surprise that she would be present at a practice match or two.

And she just so happened to be there the one day that Karasuno had a practice match with Date Tech.

It was no surprise that Date Tech was confused when they were greeted with stickers from Angry Birds (she had been told that one of the players looked like one and quickly found her sticker books), juice boxes, and hugs for all.

It was also no surprise that Aone Takanobu was her new best friend.

And Aone was not prepared for the extra small ball of energy, sunshine, and the essence of rainbows, unicorns, and sparkles that was prepared to follow him around all day.

“Aone-senpai?” She ran over with her personal volleyball. It was dark teal and white with sparkles on it.

He looked up from his bag.

“Do you want to practice with my volleyball today? It matches your school colors!” She held it out to him and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and bit her lower lip.

He eyed the ball, then her, then the ball again and decided to take it with a nod. She giggled and ran back to Hinata, who was smiling brightly at the visiting team.

The game went well.

Karasuno lost, but Natsu came down off the bleachers and started telling them how well they did and how she wanted to be just like them. She held up her arms to Noya who swung her around before putting her down.

“Natsu, do you want to practice?” Hinata held out a volleyball.

She looked at the ball then looked at Date Tech.

“Be careful Natsu.” Hinata ruffled her hair.

“Kay. Aone-senpai?” She ran over.

He turned and looked at her.

“Will you play volleyball with me?” She tilted her head.

He nodded, and picked up her volleyball and followed her to the middle of the court. Team members on both sides were already videotaping the interactions.

He began tossing the ball and she would spike them back.

“Higher, Aone-senpai!” She giggled. “I can jump like Shoyo too!”

He nodded and threw the ball a little higher.

And then they heard it.

The smack.

The wheeze.

Aone’s knees hitting the floor.

“Aone-senpai?” Natsu ran over and poked him on the head. “Are you okay?”

Aone nodded.

“Natsu! I told you to be careful!” Hinata ran over. “I’m sorry.”

“She has a very good arm.” Aone sat back on his heels, rubbing his stomach.

“Thank you!” She giggled and took his hand. “Would you like a juice? Juice always makes me feel better.”

“That would be nice.”

“Kay!” She giggled again and ran back to her cooler full of juice.

“You got taken out by a kid, Aone.” Koganegawa Kanji laughed.

“Natsu?” Aone called out.

“Yeah?!” She ran back with a juice.

Aone whispered something in her ear, and she nodded violently.

Aone grabbed Koganegawa as Natsu handed the ball to her brother.

“Toss.”

“Okay?” Hinata tossed the ball above her head.

Smack.

Wheeze.

“SHit.” Koganegawa cursed.

“POTTY MOUTH!” Natsu pointed accusatory at Koganegawa before grabbing her ball and running back to Karasuno, who were all slightly giggly.

“What does your mother feed you?” Koganegawa wheezed.

“Food?” Hinata tilted his head. “Bye Aone!” He waved.

“Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“Let me give you my phone number. If you ever need someone to take care of Natsu.” He dropped Futakuchiu and followed Hinata over to say goodbye to the little orange haired girl.

“I want her on my team.” Oiwake Takurō looked at Ukai.

“No.” Ukai snarled. “No poaching. She’s going to play for Karasuno.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Oiwake smiled.

“Hey Natsu,” Ukai called out, “what team will you play for when you’re your brother’s age?”

“Karasuno Crows!” She stated proudly. “You know that Uncle Keishin!”

“You could play for the iron wall!” Oiwake prompted.

“Why would I do that?” Natsu reached back into her cooler, got the last juice box, and walked over to the coaches. “Iron walls are made to be broken.” She handed him the juice and skipped away.

“She is just as brutal as your grandfather.” Oiwake looked at the little box with a cartoon character on it.

There was another smack and the ball bounced off the wall and almost went bouncing off of Daichi’s head.

“She’s also given one of my players a bruise.” Ukai smiled.

“I changed my mind.” Oiwake stabbed the straw into the box and took a sip. “You can have her.”

“So easily?”

“In ten years, will you be able to dodge her spikes?” He laughed.

Ukai sighed. “Will I never be able to have nice things for my teams?”

Oiwake laughed even harder.

“No.”


End file.
